The Imposter - der Gaukler
by Regenbogenelfe
Summary: Ein merkwürdiger Mann trifft in Hogwarts ein und behauptet Harrys Seelengefährte zu sein. Nur Draco weiß, dass er lügt. Veela-Story. One-Shot. Drarry.


Hallo Leute!

Ich habe mal wieder eine neue Übersetzung im Gepäck! Eine süße und fluffige Story, die zum Schluss Karies verursachen könnte, also Vorsicht :D

Lizzy Pheonix gab mir die Erlaubnis, ihren One-Shot zu übersetzen.

Hier der Link zu Lizzy Pheonix´ Profil: u/470696/Lizzy-Pheonix

Und zur Original-Story: s/8936734/1/

Beta: Eleena Koi. Danke, dass du meiner Rohfassung den nötigen Schliff gegeben hast ;)

Disclaimer: Weder Lizzy Pheonix noch mir gehört irgendetwas aus dem Potter-Universum. Lediglich die Handlung gehört Lizzy Pheonix und mir gehört die Übersetzung.

So und nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß! Read & Review please :*

**The Imposter - Der Gaukler**

Er kam während des Abendessens an, damit ihn jeder sah. Er war groß. Sein Kopf überragte die jüngeren Schüler, als er sich zwischen einigen hindurch schob. Er war außerdem sehr hübsch, hatte stechend blaue Augen und sandblondes Haar, welches lässig seine Ohren umspielte. Er ging direkt zum Lehrertisch, nur kurz innehaltend, um Harry ein warmes Lächeln zu schenken, als er am Gryffindortisch vorbeischritt. Als er sanft mit McGonagall sprach, stand diese abrupt auf und geleitete ihn in denselben Raum, in den sie auch Harry beim Trimagischen Turnier geführt hatte.

Fünfzehn Minuten später, gerade als Harry die Große Halle verlassen wollte, wurde er von einem verängstigten Zweitklässler aufgehalten, der ihm eine Notiz überreichte. Nachdem er sie seinen Freunden gezeigt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in das Büro, welches er immer als Dumbledores ansehen würde, obwohl es Harrys achtes Jahr und McGonagall inzwischen Schulleiterin war. In dem Büro traf er auf Professor McGonagall und den seltsamen Fremden. Sie sah sehr angespannt aus und warf dem Mann des Öfteren nervöse Blicke zu, was Harry sofort misstrauisch machte.

„Mr. Potter. Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind. Ich möchte Ihnen gerne jemanden vorstellen-"

„Philipe Martin Moreau der Dritte. Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie endlich kennenzulernen, Harry", unterbrach der Mann McGonagall und platzierte einen Kuss auf Harrys Hand. Dieser errötete heftig und zog seine Hand zurück. Philipe aber lächelte nur und Harry musste zugeben, dass es ein schönes Lächeln war. Der Mann war älter als er, aber nicht übermäßig. Harry hätte ihn so um die fünfundzwanzig geschätzt.

„Schön Sie kennenzulernen", murmelte Harry, bevor er sich zu McGonagall umwandte.

„Gibt es noch etwas, Professor?"

„Nun ja, Mr. Potter – Harry, es scheint, als ist Mr. Moreau… also Ihr…"

„Mein was, Professor?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

„Sein GEFÄHRTE! Kannst du das glauben, Draco? Die ganze Zeit haben wir gedacht, dass Potter einfach nur Pech bei den Mädchen hatte, aber offensichtlich bekommt er neben allem anderen auch noch seine eigene epische Liebesgeschichte…", brabbelte Pansy munter, aber Draco bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Da war eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, rasende Wut, die es ihm unmöglich machte, sich zu konzentrieren.

„Das ist unmöglich!", rief Draco aus und unterbrach das sinnfreie Gebrabbel, das Pansy von sich gab. Diese gaffte ihn an.

„Es ist was?"

„Dieser Mann ist NICHT Potters Gefährte. Ich weiß nicht, wo du diese Information her hast, aber sie ist falsch."

Pansy machte ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Ich habe es direkt von Seamus Finnigan, welcher mit Potter einen Schlafsaal teilt. Sein Name ist Philipe Martin Moreau der Dritte, er war auf Beauxbatons, er ist vierundzwanzig und Potters Gefährte", informierte Pansy ihn selbstgefällig.

„Dann lügt er!", schnappte Draco.

„Finnigan würde mich nicht anlügen. Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass er mich vögeln will."

„Dann lügt eben dieser Moreau, denn er ist nicht Potters Gefährte."

Pansy starrte ihn an.

„Wie kannst du das wissen?"

Draco warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, gab aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen erhob er sich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er brauchte Abstand von dem Gedanken an geistlose Schlampen, die er vielleicht oder auch nicht in ein paar Jahren heiraten müsste. Er passierte die Eingangshalle mit der Absicht nach draußen zu gehen, um ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen und seinen Kopf freizubekommen. Stattdessen wurde er mit einem Anblick konfrontiert, der sein Blut kochen ließ.

Potter stand an der Wand und der Gaukler von einem Gefährten lehnte sich gegen ihn und flüsterte ihm sanfte Worte ins Ohr. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass Draco sah wie sich Potters Augen flatternd schlossen und sich eine tiefe Röte auf dessen Wangen ausbreitete. Draco räusperte sich demonstrativ, was Potter dazu veranlasste, die Augen zu öffnen und sein Blick direkt auf Draco fiel.

„Wirklich, Potter. Das zeigt mal wieder, dass dein heldenhaftes Verhalten deine Muggelerziehung nicht kompensieren kann. Bitte verbrüdere dich dort, wo es der Rest der Schülerschaft nicht sehen muss. Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."

Potter errötete noch mehr, bevor er sich umdrehte und aus der Eingangshalle eilte, Draco und Moreau stehen lassend. Draco sah ihm nach, doch der Klang von Moreaus Gelächter brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Lieber Draco, das war ziemlich durchschaubar von dir. Eifersucht ist kein attraktiver Charakterzug, mein Junge."

„Was machen Sie hier? Sie wissen, dass er nicht Ihr Gefährte ist! Und woher kennen Sie überhaupt meinen Namen?", zischte Draco, funkelte den Anderen drohend an, was von dem älteren Mann aber nur mit einem Lächeln quittiert wurde.

„Oh Draco, es gibt nicht viele Leute, die deinen Namen nicht kennen. Und falls du dich nicht erinnern kannst: Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen. Und was ich tue, ist offensichtlich, denke ich. Ich bandele mit einem der mächtigsten und wohlhabendsten lebenden Zauberer an, nachdem sein wahrer Gefährte offensichtlich keinen Anspruch auf ihn erhebt."

Draco knurrte und zog seinen Zauberstab, doch Philipe belächelte ihn nur. „Oh ja. Sehr bedrohlich, Draco, aber sei vorsichtig. Du willst doch nicht dabei erwischt werden, wie du Harry Potters Gefährten angreifst, oder? Mir wurde zugetragen, dass laut deiner Bewährung jegliche offensiven Sprüche untersagt sind."

Draco stieß einen wilden Schrei aus und es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung, diesem arroganten Bastard nicht ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Er wunderte sich plötzlich, ob sich Weasley so fühlte, wenn Draco gegen ihn stichelte.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihm das antust!"

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Bis zum nächsten Mal, Draco. Es gibt da einen Gryffindor, den es zu verführen gilt", rief Philipe, bevor er in dieselbe Richtung schlenderte, in die Potter vorhin verschwunden war.

Draco blieb vor Wut kochend zurück. Er wollte nicht mehr länger draußen bleiben, sondern diesen Moreau-Penner umbringen. Es war schlimm genug, dass er behauptete, Harry Potters Gefährte zu sein, doch war es Draco unbegreiflich, dass er anscheinend über ihn Bescheid wusste.

Draco musste Moreau aufhalten, aber er war sich unsicher, wie er das tun sollte. Es gab keine Möglichkeit eine Verbindung zu beweisen, bis sie zurückgewiesen wurde. Wenn Harry Moreau ablehnen und dieser nicht sterben würde, wäre das ein Beweis für seine Lüge. Und außer dem Mann Veritaserum unterzujubeln, gab es keinen anderen Weg. Nicht, dass Draco ein Problem damit hätte, den Anderen unter Drogen zu setzen, aber er war auf Bewährung. Niemand würde ihm glauben.

Aber vielleicht gab es da doch jemanden. Jemanden, der schlau war und Harry beschützte, wo er nur konnte. Wenn einer von Harrys Freunden die Befragung durchführen würde, würde das niemand in Frage stellen. Granger war schlau genug, um ihre Abneigung gegen Draco beiseite zu legen und die Wahrheit für Harry herauszufinden. Draco war sich sicher, dass sie die vertrauenswürdigste von allen war. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, verließ endlich die Eingangshalle und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermine saß in einer verlassenen Ecke, ganz hinten in der Bibliothek. Draco hatte keine Schwierigkeiten sie zu finden. Alle wussten, dass sie dort hinten arbeitete, da sie jeden anblaffte, der es wagte auch nur das kleinste Geräusch in ihrer Nähe zu machen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die herannahenden UTZ´s Granger an ihre Grenzen trieben. Auf dem Tisch lagen verschiedene Texte vor ihr ausgebreitet und sie schrieb wild durcheinander, während sie von einem Buch zum anderen sah. Sie sah nicht einmal auf, als sich Draco auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber gleiten ließ.

„Granger", sagte Draco mit fester Stimme, aber nicht zu laut.

Sie schreckte auf und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Er bemerkte, wie sie sich umsah, wohl realisierte, dass sie allein war und dann die Hand um ihren Zauberstab legte.

„Ernsthaft, Granger. Ich bin auf Bewährung und werde wohl kaum eine Kriegsheldin in einer verdammten Bibliothek angreifen." Eine Sache, die Draco an Granger gleichermaßen liebte als auch hasste, war ihr Verstand. Und obwohl die meisten skeptisch wären, erkannte Granger die Wahrheit in seiner Äußerung, ohne an die vergangenen Jahre zu denken, die sie sich schon kannten.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" Ihre Abneigung in ihrer Stimme war unmissverständlich und Draco fragte sich, ob er ihre Objektivität nicht doch falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Aber er musste unbedingt etwas tun, also sprach er.

„Dieser Mann, Philipe Martin Moreau der Dritte. Er lügt. Er ist nicht Potters Gefährte." Er ahnte, dass sie den Fremden schon verdächtigte, denn anstatt überrascht zu sein, kniff sie ihre Augen argwöhnisch zusammen.

„Was weißt du darüber?", fragte sie anklagend, wodurch Draco sich angegriffen fühlte. Konnte man nicht einmal helfen, ohne selbst beschuldigt zu werden?

„Ich weiß, dass er lügt, welchen Beweis brauchst du denn noch?"

„Bist du darin involviert? Ist das irgendein Streich von dir?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber ich weiß, dass er lügt und du musst es beweisen, damit Potter ihm sagen kann, dass er verschwinden soll", rief Draco aus.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir glauben soll. Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich über Philipe gewundert habe und vielleicht hast du das mitbekommen! Hoffst du, dass Harry ihn ablehnt, damit er mit der Schuld von Philipes Tod leben muss?"

„Natürlich nicht! Sieh mal, du hast selbst gesagt, dass du ihn verdächtigst. Und als echte Freundin würdest du sicher gehen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Ich versuche nur zu helfen!"

„Und das ist genau der Punkt, Malfoy. Du hilfst niemals. Davon abgesehen, ist es nicht möglich, dass du weißt ob er lügt. Keiner kann das sagen, außer der Veela selbst. Außer der echte Ge-" Granger hielt inne, ihre Augen weiteten sich. Draco schüttelte eilig den Kopf und stolperte von ihr weg.

„Draco, bist du-? Ist Harry dein Gefährte?", fragte sie sachte. Draco mochte nicht, wie sie ihn nun ansah. Ihr Blick war sanft und mitleidig und all ihre Zweifel waren wie weggefegt. Draco knurrte sie an.

„Moreau lügt. Beweise es, damit Potter in seinem Leben vorwärts kommen kann."

„Ich werde gar nichts tun, bevor du meine Frage nicht beantwortet hast."

Draco seufzte und sank zurück auf den Stuhl, Granger gegenüber. „Ja, aber ich habe nicht die Absicht dem nachzugehen, also beruhige dich. Du darfst darüber niemals ein Wort verlieren."

„Warum willst du dem nicht nachgehen?"

Draco rollte wegen all der dummen Fragen mit den Augen. „Versprich mir mit deiner Ehre als Gryffindor, dass du niemals jemandem davon erzählen wirst."

„Natürlich werde ich niemandem etwas sagen! Wirst du nicht sterben, wenn du Harry nicht als deinen Gefährten anerkennst?"

Draco seufzte, da er offensichtlich die Spanische Inquisition erdulden musste, um Granger zu überreden, ihrem Freund zu helfen.

„Granger, ich nehme an, dass du über Veelas recherchiert hast." Er fuhr fort, als sie bestätigend nickte. „Dann wirst du wissen, dass sie eine Vision erhalten, um einen Eindruck ihres zukünftigen Gefährten zu bekommen. Genau genommen, wenn sie das Alter von fünfzehn Jahren erreichen. Dann müssen sie die besagte Person finden und vor ihrem dreißigsten Geburtstag eine Bindung vollziehen. Wenn sie zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gebunden sind, werden sie sterben. Was du vielleicht nicht erkennst, ist dass ich trotzdem jemanden heiraten und einen Erben zeugen kann, auch wenn ich mit meinem Gefährten nicht zusammen bin. Und genau das werde ich vor meinem Tod auch tun."

„Warte, also würdest du lieber mit dreißig sterben, als mit Harry zusammen zu sein?" Ihre Stimme klang so ungläubig und man sah ihr an, dass sie sogar selbst wusste wie dumm es sich anhörte.

„Nein, du dummes Mädchen. Ich würde lieber leben, bis ich dreißig bin und dann binnen sieben Tagen sterben. Wie du weißt, stirbt eine Veela, wenn sie von ihrem Gefährten abgelehnt wird."

„Also denkst du, dass Harry dich ablehnen würde? Er würde dich niemals einfach so sterben lassen!"

„Aber ich will es nicht auf diese Weise!", rief Draco, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er sich in einer Bibliothek befand. Grangers Augen weiteten sich überrascht und Draco wusste, dass er mehr über sich preisgegeben hatte, als er wollte.

„Du bist also wirklich in ihn verliebt, aber trotzdem verhältst du dich immer so niederträchtig. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich nicht geändert hast, als du die Wahrheit erkannt hast."

"Oh, benutz dein Gehirn, Granger! Ich kenne die Wahrheit schon, seit ich fünfzehn bin. Nur ein paar Monate nachdem der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war und mein Vater ihm wieder Gefolgschaft leistete. Hätte ich bekannt gegeben, dass Potter mein Partner ist, wäre ich getötet worden oder noch schlimmer – sie hätten mich benutzt, um an Potter heranzukommen." Draco schauderte bei dem Gedanken. "Und wenn ich mein Verhalten geändert hätte, wäre ich für einen Verräter oder einen Spion gehalten worden. Oder beides. Und dann wäre ich sowieso gestorben."

„Oh. Das macht Sinn. Aber warum bist du dann jetzt immer noch gemein?"

Draco seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, sich nicht darum kümmernd, wie unmalfoyhaft das gerade aussah. Er sah wieder zu Granger, die ihn intensiv betrachtete, als wäre er ein Puzzle, das sie versuchte zu lösen.

„Erinnerst du dich ans sechste Jahr, Granger? Als du wegen Weasley bald durchgedreht bist, weil er nur mit dieser schrillen Gryffindor beschäftigt war?" Granger knurrte bei der Erinnerung daran, nickte aber.

„Dann weißt du wie das ist, wenn man jemanden gefunden hat, der perfekt ist, den man aber niemals haben kann. Dass man unter etwas anderen Umständen vielleicht mit ihm hätte zusammen sein können. Man weiß, dass man viel besser als jeder andere für ihn wäre, sich aber damit abfinden muss, dass es niemals so kommen wird."

Granger schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund als sich ihre Blicke trafen, und er wusste, dass er ziemlich miserabel aussah. Er hatte noch nie darüber gesprochen, mit keinem Wort hatte er die schmutzige Wahrheit überhaupt erwähnt, nachdem sein Vater ihm befohlen hatte, darüber zu schweigen.

„Ich lebe damit jetzt schon seit Jahren. Manchmal hasse ich ihn, weil er mich dazu bringt, ihn so sehr zu lieben. Meistens hasse ich ihn, weil er mich hasst. Ich hasse ihn, weil er weiterkommen und eine nette Hexe finden wird, mit der er die Familie gründen kann, die er sich so sehr wünscht."

„Hermine, bist du da hinten?"

Beim Klang von Harrys Stimme wirbelte Draco herum. Er war noch weit weg, nur an dem wilden schwarzen Schopf zu erkennen, den Draco durch die Bücherregale erkennen konnte. Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, flüsterte ihr eindringliche Worte ins Ohr und eilte davon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermine sah weder auf, als Harry ihren Tisch erreichte, noch antwortete sie. Draco Malfoys Worte hallten immer noch in ihren Ohren.

„Aber das schlimmste ist: Ich liebe ihn mehr, als ich ihn hasse. Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass ich ihm eine Hexe und Kinder wünsche oder ein Kniesel als Haustier, nur damit er glücklich sein kann. Also werde diesen Moreau los."

„Hermine! Hermine!" Harrys Hand auf ihrer Schultern riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wusste noch nicht, was sie von Malfoy halten sollte, aber einer Sache war sie sich sicher. Moreau musste gehen und sie wusste schon, wer ihr dabei helfen konnte.

„Ich muss mit Professor McGonagall sprechen."

Sie hatte die Bibliothek schon längst verlassen, ehe Harry sie einholte.

„Hermine, warte! Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

Hermine verlangsamte ihr Tempo und wandte sich ihrem besten Freund zu. Sein Blick war besorgt und seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

„Was ist los, Harry?"

„I-Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Philipe glauben soll. Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, es zu beweisen? Ich weiß nicht, es fühlt sich einfach falsch an, verstehst du?"

Hermine lächelte ihren Freund an. Harry war viel schafsinniger, als die Leute ihm zutrauten.

„Ich weiß, Harry. Deswegen gehen wir zu McGonagall."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry war nervös. Er saß immer noch mit Philipe und Hermine im Büro der Schulleiterin. Professor McGonagall hatte Philipe gerade den mit Veritaserum angereicherten Tee überreicht. Sie hatte ihn zu sich bestellt, um etwas wegen dem Bindungsritual zu besprechen, das in zwei Monaten geplant war. Jedenfalls dachte Philipe das. Die drei beobachteten, wie er an seinem Tee nippte und dessen Augen sich sofort verschleierten.

„Was?", begann er zu fragen, als er merkte, wie das Veritaserum seinen Blutkreislauf erreichte, doch McGonagall kam gleich zum Punkt.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"

„Philipe Martin Moreau der Dritte."

„Ist Harry James Potter Ihr Gefährte?"

„Nein."

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein. Das so ein kleines Wort so viel Betrug bedeuten konnte.

„Warum kommen Sie dann hier her und geben sich als sein Gefährte aus, wenn Sie es gar nicht sind?"

„Ich wusste, dass mich niemand herausfordern würde."

„Warum haben Sie das geglaubt?"

„Ich erfuhr, dass Harry Potters wahrer Gefährte nicht auf ihn zukommen würde. Also entschied ich stattdessen, es zu wagen."

„Mein wahrer Gefährte?", fragte Harry, aber Hermine rief ihn zur Ruhe.

„Wie haben Sie erfahren, dass sein wahrer Gefährte sich im nicht zeigen würde?", fragte Hermine

„Vor ein paar Jahren habe ich ihn und seinen Vater belauscht, als sie darüber sprachen. Sie nannten keinen Namen, aber es war nicht schwer es herauszufinden."

„Wer ist mein Gefährte?", fragte Harry und blinzelte verblüfft, als Hermine einen Silencio über Philipe sprach, sodass Harry nur sah, wie dessen Lippen sich bewegten. Er wandte sich seiner Freundin zu.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

Hermine zog die Schultern ein, als sie auch McGonagalls Blick auf sich spürte. „Ja, Miss Granger. Warum wollen Sie nicht, dass wir erfahren, wer Harrys Gefährte ist?"

Hermine sank unter den Blicken der beiden in sich zusammen und begann schließlich zu erzählen.

„Ich weiß bereits wer es ist. Er kam zu mir und sagte, dass Moreau lügt und ich es unbedingt beweisen muss. Ich habe ihm versprochen, nicht zu erzählen wer er ist."

„Wann war das?", fragte Harry. Er wollte wissen, wie lange Hermine schon Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte.

„Heute. Er kam zu mir, als ich in der Bibliothek war."

„Wer ist es?", fragte er und konnte sich gerade so davon abhalten, zu schreien. Er hatte einen Partner, jemand der perfekt für ihn war. Jemand, der kein kompletter Trottel wie Philipe war.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es für mich behalte, Harry. Es tut mir leid!"

„Warum sollte er es geheim halten wollen? Willst du damit sagen, dass mein eigener Seelenverwandter mich nicht will?" Harry fühlte die seine ganze Welt über sich zusammenstürzen. Er hatte einen Seelenverwandten, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen und eine Familie gründen könnte, doch dieser wollte ihn nicht.

„Nein, Harry. Er denkt, dass du ihn ablehnen würdest."

„Ich würde niemals-"

„Ich weiß, Harry. Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er möchte es nicht auf diese Weise. Er möchte, dass du mit jemandem glücklich wirst, mit dem du auch zusammen sein willst."

„Was ist, wenn ich mit ihm zusammen sein möchte? Sollte ich das nicht entscheiden?"

„Das solltest du, Harry, aber wenn du dich gegen ihn entscheidest, dann stirbt er." Hermine sah ihn mit großen entschuldigenden Augen an. Harry seufzte und wandte sich an Professor McGonagall, die bis jetzt still schweigend ihrer Diskussion gelauscht hatte.

„Sind wir fertig? Ich möchte mich etwas hinlegen."

„Natürlich. Ich werde die Auroren verständigen, damit sie Mr. Moreau mitnehmen können."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry saß mit Ron zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine war in ihren Schlafsaal geflüchtet, als Harry sich geweigert hatte, mit ihr zu reden. Er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich ihre Schuld war. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ein Versprechen brach, aber Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

„Denk darüber nach, Kumpel. Sie wird dem Kerl bestimmt erzählen wollen, was mit Moreau passiert ist, richtig? Warte einfach, bis sie raus geht und folge ihr unter deinem Tarnumhang."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Draco saß krumm in der Bibliothek und beugte sich über ein Buch. Nicht, dass er zugeben würde, irgendwo krumm dazusitzen. Er gab nur vor zu lesen, denn die Unterhaltung mit Granger ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Er hatte den Gedanken an seinen Gefährten seit Jahren in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes geschoben. Er liebte und hasste ihn abwechselnd und versuchte gleichzeitig verzweifelt, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Niemals hatte er versucht sie in Worte zu fassen, doch jetzt, als er es getan hatte, ging Harry ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Er entdeckte ganz neue Dinge an Harry, die ihm gefielen, über die er aber noch nie nachgedacht hatte und er wurde allmählich verrückt. Das erklärte zumindest die Erleichterung die er verspürte, als er Granger auf sich zukommen sah. Er musste tatsächlich verrückt sein, wenn er sogar ihre Gesellschaft seinen eigenen Gedanken vorzog. Sie kam vorsichtig an seinen Tisch, als wäre er ein wildes Tier von dem sie erwartete, dass es sie attackierte.

„Malfoy", sagte sie und stellte sich ihm gegenüber. Sie blickte auf seine gekrümmte Haltung, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich aufzusetzen.

„Granger. Schön, dich so schnell wiederzusehen."

„Ich dachte, du solltest wissen, dass wir Moreau Veritaserum verabreicht haben und er daraufhin zugab, gelogen zu haben. Er sagte, dass er dich und deinen Vater vor Jahren belauscht hat und dann herausfand, dass es Harry ist."

„Hat er meinen Namen gesagt?", fragte Draco mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Aufregung, dass er endlich eine Antwort von Potter erhalten könnte, aber Granger schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wollte, aber ich habe ihn mit dem Schweigezauber belegt. Harry weiß, dass sein Partner in Hogwarts ist und dass ich weiß, wer es ist. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich ihm nicht annähern willst? Er könnte dich überraschen."

„Ja, er könnte mich damit überraschen, wie schnell er mich verhexen würde. Ich bin froh, zu hören, dass der Gaukler weg ist. Behalte es für dich und einen schönen Tag noch." Draco stand auf, griff nach seiner Tasche und verließ eilig die Bibliothek. Er wollte nicht dort bleiben und Grangers Liste von Gründen lauschen, warum Draco einfach „ehrlich" sein sollte.

So wie Draco durch die Gänge rauschte, war es kein Wunder dass er die Schritte hinter sich nicht hörte. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Chance sich abzustützen, als ihm jemand einen Schubs gab, sodass er auf dem Boden landete. Er strampelte um sich zu befreien, doch es endete damit, dass seine beiden Arme über seinem Kopf festgepinnt wurden und sein Angreifer im Reitersitz auf ihm saß. Draco zappelte weiter, bis er sich allmählich ziemlich dumm fühlte und endlich nach oben sah.

Weit aufgerissene grüne Augen hinter plumpen Gläsern, zerzaustes schwarzes Haar und ein riesiges Lächeln. Harry Potter sah auf ihn hinab.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte Draco spöttisch, doch Potters Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Ich bin dein Gefährte. Du bist in mich verliebt."

Draco wollte es abstreiten, aber die Veela in ihm wollte es nicht erlauben. Nicht, wenn sein Partner genau hier war, so unglaublich gut duftete und auf ihn herab lächelte. Er konnte sich nicht selbst belügen, stattdessen seufzte er schwer und ließ seinen Kopf auf den Boden knallen.

„Du leugnest es nicht einmal?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Da gibt es nichts zu leugnen. Ich weiß nicht, warum du es nicht einfach dabei belassen kannst."

„Draco."

„Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, dich jemals damit zu belästigen."

„Draco."

„Ich hätte ein kurzes, aber erfülltes Leben gehabt."

„DRACO!"

„Was, Potter? Weißt du nicht, dass es unhöflich ist, Leute zu unterbrechen, während sie reden?" Draco funkelte Harry an, doch der sah nicht im Geringsten aus, als ob es ihm leid täte.

„Entschuldige, es ist nur-" Er unterbrach sich und Draco fiel auf, dass Harry ihn ziemlich seltsam ansah. Harry lehnte sich vor und verlagerte sein Gewicht auf die Hände, als er sich hinunter beugte. Er war so nah, dass Draco die Kratzer auf Harrys Brille erkennen konnte. Dracos Augen schlossen sich flatternd, als Harry ihn küsste. Erst streiften Harrys weiche Lippen nur ganz sachte über Dracos, doch schon bald forderten sie mehr, als der Blonde den Kuss erwiderte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog Harry sich mit einem warmen Lächeln zurück und sagte:

„Das wollte ich schon seit dem dritten Jahr machen."

**The End**


End file.
